


Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Infomercials - Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want

Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want

## Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want

collaboration with Joyo

 

Footage: [Infomercials (2013)](http://www.youtube.com/user/TheAsSeenOnTVBlog)

Audio: [Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Please,_Please,_Please,_Let_Me_Get_What_I_Want) by The Smiths 

Duration: 00:04:29

Published: 2013-06-08

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/JoyoAbsoluteDestiny-Please_Please_Please_Let_Me_Get_What_I_Want-480p.m4v)




End file.
